1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and in particular, to a display with a rotatable adjusting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional liquid crystal display 1 comprising a body 2, a frame 3 and a hinge 4. The body 2 abuts the frame 3 via the hinge 4, so that the body 2 is rotatable relative to the frame 4 for adjusting the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display 1. The body 2 is securely connected to the frame 3 and supported by the frame 3. Thus, relative rotation between the body 2 and the frame 3 is difficult. Furthermore, the angle of the rotation cannot be fixed at a particular angle.